


Off List

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Connor forgot his list at home and he knows that he's going to end up getting more at the store than he bargained for, but he wasn't expecting this!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Quiet Life Bingo Fills





	Off List

**Author's Note:**

> This one of my little bingo prompts for a very lovely discord server I'm in. This one was for Meet Cute! And what's cuter than Cole?

Connor was humming to himself gently as he looked at the veggies in front of him. He had forgotten his list at home and was now trying to plan out a week's worth of meals while staring holes into the tomatoes. He didn't mind too much. A little bit of unpredictability was nice every once in a while. And if that meant just chucking random groceries into his cart and making a random unplanned meal or two, so be it. He just didn't want to go home and come back again.

But what he hadn't expected was a small tug at his pants as he was reaching for a bag of grapes. He startled and his hand stopped in an aborted motion and turned to look at the source of the tug.

Connor was surprised to lock eyes with a small child with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He blinked down at the kid and didn't know what to do, he opened his mouth to try to say something but was beat to the punch line.

"Hello!" The child declared loudly.

That caused Connor to startle slightly. "Oh, hello," he said back with a small wave. 

"I'm Cole!" The child, Cole, declared, "it's nice to meet you!"

Connor couldn't help but smile, "Hi, Cole. I'm Connor." Then he looked around and his cop instincts kicked in and realized he couldn't guess who this child belonged to.

"Hi, Connor! That's a nice name!" Cole added, still very loud. 

Connor was sure that whoever's child this was, had to be able to hear him. "Thank you, Cole is also a nice name." Connor decided to lean down a bit at that, getting closer to Cole's level. "Do you know where your parents are?"

Cole nodded, "I do! Dad's over there," he pointed towards the bread aisle not too far away.

Connor's eyes followed the finger and sighed, he didn't see anyone at first. "Okay, want to help me get you back to them?"

"Mhmm!" Cole hummed with a big nod of his head, "I came over here to get you to meet my dad! He said he thinks you were cute!"

Connor turned scarlet at that, unsure of how to respond to such a blunt declaration for this small child he had just met. 

Cole giggled and tugged at Connor's pant leg again, "c'mon, he's over here!" 

Connor sputtered but let himself be led by the small but determined human. "Okay, okay!" He chuckled softly, he barely managed to grab his phone out of his cart before he was being dragged to the bakery.

Connor was too busy focusing on not tripping or stepping on Cole to see that Cole's dad had decided to meet them halfway. 

"Cole Henry Anderson!" A deep and booming voice was called out and with that Cole stopped practically dragging Connor across the store. 

"Dad! Look!" Cole said, awfully proud of himself. 

"Cole you can't just kidnap people!" The voice declared.

Connor finally looked up and felt his mouth dry up. The man in question was older and h e was extremely handsome to boot. How was Connor supposed to react to this now? This man had said Connor was cute. Oh, fuck, he was going to burn up at this rate. 

Connor smiled awkwardly, "sorry, I didn't know how to tell him, no, and I, uh, wanted him to get back to his parents."

The man let out a deep rumbly laugh, "that's okay, he's nothing but trouble." And then with that, he scooped Cole up from his post at Connor's feet. 

Connor felt his face heat even further at that laugh. His hands had even started sweating. What had he gotten himself into?

Cole wiggled around in his dad's grip, but he was grinning wide. "Dad, this is Connor. He's the man you said was cute!'

Then with that, the man's face turned deep red as well. "Oh!" He shifted Cole around and reached to scratch at the back of his neck, "you can't just say those things, Cole."

Connor chuckled softly at that, "no, it's okay. I can honestly say that I'm flattered." He flushed even darker, embarrassed. 

The man seemed to pause at that, "really? Didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I just chatter with the kiddo and sometimes I don't think about what comes out of my mouth."

Connor smiled, "yeah, I understand that and you've got someone who will keep you accountable for that, huh?" He laughed lightly at the situation he'd landed himself in. 

The man ruffled his small son's hair, which caused him to squeal happily. "You can say that again, this little guy is worse than a lawyer in an interrogation room with remembering things."

And at that Connor laughed loudly, he understood that way too well. "Wow, yes. Should I plead the fifth? Wouldn't want to incriminate me." But he was still smiling. Was he flirting? Holy shit. He was  flirting. 

And it looked like it was working as the gentleman's face flushed darker. "I don't know, depends on whether or not you want to get away."

Cole looked enraptured by the conversation as he looked rapidly between the pair of adults. He was grinning and clearly very pleased with himself. 

Connor giggled once again at that. "Well, you already know my name, so there's not much more to hide."

"I should make the score even then, huh?" The man's face softened even further, "I'm Hank, by the way." He offered the younger man a hand.

Connor looked down at that large and rough hand and gently took it in his smaller one and gave it a firm shake. He was impressed by how soft they actually were. He grinned softly, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked up at Hank, still holding that hand in his own. "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hank's mouth dropped open and then he had to clear his throat and collect himself. He pulled his hand back with a smile, "it's nice to meet you too, Connor." 

Cole couldn't hold it anymore and spoke up again, "You like him! You should invite him out for dinner! Go on a date!" 

Hank let out a soft startled noise and looked down at his son, "Cole! You can't..."

"I wouldn't mind," Connor added quickly. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn't pass this up. This man seemed lovely and was just Connor's type. He couldn't walk away from this falling into his hands. Fuck, it felt like fate.

Hank gaped for a moment before his face pulled up into a bright smile. "Really?"

"Sure?" Connor shrugged, face burning, "We could go out somewhere, my treat? Bring Cole, get to know each other?"

Hank looked at his son and back up to the handsome man in the supermarket. "Sure, why not? Let's exchange numbers?"

Connor's face hurt from smiling so much. "okay!" He pulled out his cell phone and Hank gently put Cole into the cart and did the same. They tapped their phones and the data transferred easily. 

Connor's heart was pitter-pattering as he looked at the new contact for Henry "Hank" Anderson in his phone. "I'll call you?" He said hopefully.

"I'd love that," Hank grinned, "hell, I might beat you to it."

Connor chuckled and quickly sent over a robot emoji as a sure way to win. Hank laughed as his phone pinged. 

They stayed and chatted for a while until Cole started yawning and Hank had to take him home. 

Connor left that supermarket with more than his fair share of unplanned surprises. He smiled as he looked at the little bear emoji that Hank choose to send him. He laughed softly. Yeah, this looked a lot like fate. 


End file.
